


Let Go

by carolion



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolion/pseuds/carolion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Cook has to hear Archie scream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Go

Sometimes, Cook has to hear Archie scream. It's not like he doesn't like his boyfriend's muffled moans and soft, huffing breaths - in fact, they usually turn Cook on even _more_ , especially when Archie whispers encouragement, quiet instructions for more, or harder, or slower and sweeter. It's intimate, it's who Archie _is_ , but sometimes, sometimes, Cook _needs_ to draw the loud yell from him, the high keening noise that makes Cook just a little wild with lust. (Because he did that, he made David Archuleta sound like _that_ , out of control and helpless, and desperate.)

He can never get him to sound like in bed, when they're alone together and safe in the confines of their home, for some reason. Because Archie can't be coaxed into that feeling, even when Cook tries his hardest. It has to take him by surprise. And that is why Cook accosts him in the restaurant's bathroom, while out to lunch with their friends.

"Cook what are you - what are you doing?" Archie pants, trying to pull away from Cook's searching mouth. Cook runs his hands up Archie's sides - it draws a long, low breath from the younger man, and his body slumps against the bathroom door.

He has a limited amount of time, if he wants to catch Archie unawares, so Cook begins to pull on the various belts and buttons and zippers that are keeping them apart, yanking down his own pants as he hoists Archie up a little higher against the door, pressing his mouth against his boyfriend's neck and licking and kissing the skin there, sucking dark bruises to mark the occasion.

"Want you," he mumbles into Archie's skin. He can feel Archie's pulse rapid-fire under his lips. His own blood is pumping fast - and going south. He ruts up against Archie's leg and can feel the answering hardness against his hip - he smiles, his teeth pressing into Archie's throat.

"N-no, not here, Cook, come on," he says, but his hands are fisted in Cook's hair and he wiggles his hips a little when Cook reaches to push his pants and boxers down, groaning when Cook strokes his cock. Cook lifts his face from Archie's skin to kiss his mouth, a little rough, a little brutal, opening him up and leaving him breathless when he pulls back to suck on two of his own fingers. Archie's hips are jerking, but his eyes are wide and he's shaking his head 'no.'

"Oh my gosh, Cook, _no_ , no way! Everyone is, _oh_ , everyone - everyone is outside and, and, anyone could come in any minute. This is - dangerous," Archie manages, but when Cook reaches down and slides his fingers along his asscrack, Archie shifts and spreads his thighs, leaning back into the touch. He bites his lip when Cook's finger breeches him, a flush high on his cheeks - Cook kisses the red blush, fucking into him with one long finger, and then two, laughing when Archie makes a strangled sound in his throat and jerks his chin up, breathing heavily and grinding his hips in a circle.

Cook slides his body right up against his boyfriend's, enjoying the contact between them. His wrist is getting sore and his forearm aches, but it's worth it to see the muscles in Archie's jaw jump from being clenched, how his mouth moves soundlessly. Soon, very soon, he hopes to urge a euphoric scream from that mouth, but his window is slowly closing. He withdraws his fingers, missing the closeness already, and fumbles for a condom, shivering as he rolls it down his throbbing cock. Archie is scrambling a little, pawing at the bathroom door behind him, like it will offer some sort of protection.

"Cook we are _not_ having sex here," Archie says, but Cook shoves him up against the door and thanks every God there is that he brought lubricated condoms with him.

"Yes, we are," Cook murmurs against his ear, and can feel the heat from Archie's blush against his own skin, where they are pressed together.

"Cook, I said no," but he sounds weaker, his body malleable to Cook's desires.

"You love this," Cook responds instead, and then pushes his way into Archie's body, his cock sliding home easily as he lifts Archie into the right position. There's a moment where they both hold their breath, a moment where Cook sink fully home, and then Cook fastens his teeth to the long muscle running from shoulder to neck on Archie's body and fucks him hard and fast.

The first noise is a startled grunt, an exhalation from the pure force of their bodies slapping together roughly. The second is a sharp gasp, as Cook sets the pace, his thighs tense and straining as sweat beads on both their foreheads. Cook can already taste the salt on Archie's neck. The third noise is a long, high whine, and his nails dig into the back of Cook's coat, his hands fisting in the material.

Cook growls a little and slams him harder against the door, so the whole thing rattles and Archie jerks away from it, his spine curving beautifully and changing the angle. Archie's strangled 'Cook!' is almost there, but not quite, and by this time the situation is beginning to sink in for Cook, too. This is _his_ boyfriend, and they're in a restaurant bathroom, and he wants _everyone_ in the fucking place to know exactly how much they love having sex.

"Do it, c'mon Arch," Cook says, sliding his mouth along Archie's jaw and shoving his hips up. "C'mon, c'mon, do it, _scream for me_ , I know you can, right here, right now," the flow of words won't stop coming. "I'm going to fuck you right through this door, I swear to God, I fucking _love_ this, c'mon, _fall apart_."

Something about that must have triggered a secret kink for Archie, because he just slams his head back into the door and wails, sobbing out 'touch me, touch me, _please_ ,' as Cook scrambles to do so, curving his hand around Archie's hot, stiff erection and jerking him off fast and rough so that wail climaxes to an all out scream, perfect and loud and _stylized_ , specific to Archie, completely unmistakable. He comes violently, his body shuddering as he slumps forward, his muscles tensing and relaxing. Cook's thighs shake from the effort of keeping them both upright, but it's that last glory note that sends him over the edge, and he swears into Archie's hair as his thrusts get uneven and he's coming hard, sweat soaking his hair and his shirt and they lean against each other, against the door, and try to catch their breaths.

Cook pulls back to kiss Archie, sliding free and carefully steadying his boyfriend on his shaky legs. He runs a hand through Archie's damp hair, skimming his lips over his forehead and against his temple - the younger man looks _wrecked_ , flushed and sweating and exhausted, still shivering in Cook's gentle embrace. He knows he'll have to pull away and clean them up and walk outside with _everyone_ in the restaurant knowing what they did, but somehow, he doesn't mind that much.

He made Archie scream. And that was his, and his alone.


End file.
